krp_the_heisters_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Frantz Kovich
Basic Information Gender: Male Height: 6'4" Age: 19 Eye Colour: Green Hair Colour: Black Quirks In times of stress, he'll often force himself to overcompensate with his words, and smile a lot more often. His smile always seems a little crooked, however; it always seems just a little fake. . Perhaps as a result of his training, Frantz possesses a rather amazing endurance, and an ability to survive near-death blows. When he is under enough mental strain, or is in dangerously close proximity to death, a "second persona" will take over, filling him with nothing more than the desire to kill that which threatens him (or whatever pissed him off that much), shutting down his emotions, and even his reaction to pain, becoming a highly focused killer. In this phase, it seems that he is even more difficult to kill than usual; however, this is merely an illusion. All he does is focus so much on the target that he ignores his pains to kill his target through sheer force of will; this creates the illusion that he is somehow capable of delaying his death for as long as he needs to. He has come to know this persona of his as "Alistair." Personality In general, Frantz is a light-hearted, childish, goofy guy. To him, everything can be taken lightly to some degree, unless it's absolutely necessary to take something as seriously as possible. He sometimes gets into fits of skittishness and awkwardness should he be with a newfound friend, but is otherwise a very trustworthy and kind person, often putting himself behind all others. He posesses an iron will, and the drive to stop at nothing to accomplish what he wants to accomplish. However, he lacks confidence and an innate sense of motivation. He has a soft spot for simple, easy to look at things, like modern art (you'll never hear him admit to it) as well as modern architecture (he'll ramble about that if asked). As a result of his parent's teachings, or rather, lack of, he lacks many social skills, and thus tends to retreat into the i-dont-know-who-to-trust-so-ill-try-to-be-as-nice-as-possible-to-everyone act. He can come off as a bit of a romantic at some points or another, often saying things in an overly vague manner on accident. He has an impulse to help people, even if he can't exactly find the right words to say in some cases. He has the potential to kill people (anyone does) and if subjected to enough of anything, will become used to it and eventually start liking it. (yes this applies to pretty much everything) Abilities Frantz, whether he likes to admit it or not, is a natural athlete. His metabolism is high, and he can sprint faster and longer than most people he knows. He's more of a wild card of sorts, as his skills solely rely on situational context. He performs incredibly well under pressure, as he tends to overthink things when left alone to his own devices. His gut is usually correct, but since he never listens to it, he looks like an idiot anyway. He takes a liking to music, often intentionally singing songs off-key or playing random melodies on a ukelele that he'd bought a while back. Upon closer inspection, it seems that Frantz has a huge well of untapped potential somewhere deep down. In some cases, it is speculated (AKA a way of saying "lmao if we wanna put gods in here we go") that he was born from Asclepius and a powerful sorceress named Echo, whose blood was intertwined with her magic. Being a direct descendent of Echo, he has the same blood, just unrefined and with no real...Guide to it. No real specialization. Thanks to being born from Asclepius, he makes a better medical asset than most.